Do you love me, Cloud?
by julieway13
Summary: Cloud tries to confess his feelings to Tifa, but what does Tifa think? What is it that Tifa is hiding from Cloud? And what will they do when an enemy from the past returns?
1. Chapter 1

Cloud's POV

I walk towards Tifa's room feeling a little nervous.

No, I feel A LOT nervous. I don't how I will do it but I will finally tell her.

Tell her that I had always been in love with her.

Tell her that I wanted to spend my whole life with her.

And tell tell her that she was the most important person to me.

Except though, I have never really been good with words.

I didn't tell Tifa about my feelings for her earlier because because we were all busy in an attempt to find Sephiroth and stop him before that madman destroyed the whole world.

And after me and my friends defeated Sephiroth, me and Tifa started living together in Edge with Marlene.  
And then, Denzel soon joined our little 'family'. But he was sick with the stigma when I took him home.

And... unfortunately I got it too.

But with Aerith's help me, Denzel and everyone else who had the stigma were cured.  
I defeated Sephiroth but I couldn't have done it without my friend's help.  
Sephiroth and the Geostigma was gone and everything was back to normal again.

I couldn't believe it when Tifa forgave me so easily for leaving the home to live at Aerith's church.

At first, I always thought that I didn't deserve Tifa but then I realized that that she needed me just as much as I need her.

But I still hope that she loves me even if I don't deserve her.

I knock the door lightly.

"Come in!" comes her voice.

I take a deep breath and enter the door.

She is there, sitting on her bed, looking beautiful as usual.

She smiles when she looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh hey, Cloud. Do you need any thing?

"U-uh... I n-need to talk about something t-to you." I say nervously.  
I feared that I would screw everything up but I knew I _had_ to do it right.

"Oh, okay. What is it, Cloud?" she asks.

"Not here." I say.

"Not here?" She asks curiously.

I nod slightly.

"Follow me." I tell her.  
She comes with me as I lead her to the garage where fenrir stood.

I climb the bike and she sits behind me.  
I feel myself blush when she puts her arms around my waist from behind.

I smile, no matter what would happen I knew we would still be friends.

* * *

A/N:

I uploaded the first chapter from this account too since I uploaded just one chapter from using my cloudteef ID but I can't access it for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa's POV

"Where are you taking me Cloud? I'm so curious." I ask impatiently.

"Just wait for it." he replies while he continues driving his bike.

"Hmm… okay."

I want to know where we are going.  
I am worried about the kids even though Yuffie is with them.  
Maybe that is the reason why I am worried.  
Yuffie is a really good friend of mine. I still can't help but think that she might be doing something that might cause an explosion at Seventh Heaven.

I am lost in my thoughts when Cloud suddenly says, "We're here."  
I excitedly get off the bike and look ahead.  
I can see a beautiful restaurant ahead of me.

"Oh, Cloud! I can't believe you brought me here. Thank you SO much."

"It's nothing…"  
Is he serious?

"How can you say that, Cloud? It's great."

"Come on. Let's go inside."

I smile as I walk inside the restaurant with Cloud. I never thought Cloud would do something so sweet.  
He is a great friend but there were very few moments when he would show that he cared about his friends. He was very shy but that didn't mean he didn't care.

He leads me to the table he booked for us.

"Have a seat."

"Thanks, Cloud."

Cloud sits on his chair after I did.

We kept talking as we ate the food. I can't remember talking so much to Cloud.  
He wasn't the kind to have many conversations.  
I was enjoying a lot. Then I wonder about something.

"Why?"  
"Huh?" he seemed confused by my question.

"I mean… why did you do this? Why did you bring me here today all of a sudden?"

"Umm... I-I just wanted to spend some time with you. We don't really get these kind of opportunities that much, right?"

"Yeah… but I feel kind of bad."

He looks like he thought I was not enjoying being there with him.  
I giggle at his pale face.

"Don't worry… I told you that this is great."

Then he finally relaxes.  
I giggle again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I say smiling.

"You said you felt bad. For what?"

"The poor kids have to eat Yuffie's burnt food which she is so proud of."

"Yeah." he smiles.

"Well, I'm stuffed." I say.

"Yeah. I'm done too."

"Aren't you gonna pay the bill?"

"I want to tell you something first."

He seems to look nervous.  
I wonder what he would want to tell me that made him nervous.

"What is it?"

"Tifa… I… I…"

"Is something wrong Cloud?"

"No. I just want you to know that I-I… I love you Tifa."

I don't how to react. I am shocked to here those words. I never expected to hear that from him.  
I thought we were only friends. Nothing more.  
I say the only thing I could.

"I-I'm sorry Cloud but we can't-we can't BE together like that. I-I AM SO SORRY!"

"...It's… okay. I-I understand. But can't we still be FRIENDS and I'm really sorry for doing that."

"Yes. We can…yes. And you don't need to apologize for anything."

"Okay…" there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

It felt so bad. I broke my best friend's heart.  
I never wanted to do that.  
But I didn't want us to become a couple.  
He was my friend. Not lover.

We walk out of the restaurant after Cloud payed the bill.

I get on fenrir with Cloud. Except this time I don't wrap my arms around his waist.  
I can tell he was sad and it pains me.

What pains me more was that he tries to hide his sadness from me while I selfishly broke his heart.

When we reached home the kids were asleep and Yuffie was sound asleep on the couch.  
I quickly go to my bedroom to sleep, not even looking at Cloud once.

* * *

A/N:So what do you think about this chapter? I know it sucks but please bear with me because this is my first fanfiction and I don't have much writing skills. And thanks to ChildishStrife for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuffie's POV

"Come on, Yuffie. Wake up! You've been sleeping for twelve hours."

"Urrgghh…zzz… Let…zzz…me sleep…zzz…"

"No!"

"I'm already awake…zzz…"

"Yuffie!"

I feel someone smack me. Yes, SMACK me.  
Who dares to smack a Wutain princess?

"What is your problem?!"

I open my eyes, which are already filled in fury, and look at the person who caused my cheek to burn in pain.

It was Tifa.

No way do I want start a fight with her.

"Finally. I've been waiting ages for you to wake up!" Tifa says.

"Sorry. I just sleep that much." I say rubbing my eyes groggily.

"You said you would leave for Wutai at 2 o'clock. It is one right now. Don't you want to get ready?"

"I don't need to. I'm fine."

"Really? And not even brush your teeth?"

"I'm good."

Then suddenly I remember something.

"How was your date with Cloud? Did he hug you? Kiss you?"

"It was not a date!"she shouts.

"Aw, c'mon. Tell me what happened."

"He took me to a restaurant. We ate, talked and then came home to sleep. That's it."

"And then?"

"Nothing."

"What else happened…?"

"Nothing." she said. But I can tell she is hiding something.

"What are you hiding from me Tifa Lockhart?"

"Nothing."

I feel my blood boiling in anger.

"Stop saying the same word again and again. And tell me the truth."

She gaves a sigh. A long, tired sigh.

"Look. I just don't want to talk about it."

She is making me worried. I need to what happened. Tifa is my friend. I don't want her to get hurt.

"Why? Did he hurt your feelings? Cuz if he did then I'll have him ripped apart."

"No… _I_ hurt his feelings."

What?

"What?"

"Yes... He… he said that he loved me. But I didn't want us to be like… that… you know?"

I thought Cloud confessing his feelings to Tifa would be a great this but why is this all messed up?

"Why? Tell me, Tifa? Why not?"

"I-I don't return his feelings…"

"What!? But I thought…"

"You thought, You didn't _know_…"

"Why? Tifa…" I ask the same question again.

"I just have my reasons…"

"How can you say that Tifa? You must have broken his heart!"

"I… I did and I'm not proud if it."

"Tifa you-" I started to say something but she cut in.

"Oh, look at the time. It is almost two. You need to at least brush your teeth. Your morning breath is not nice." She said with a giggle as if the conversation we  
just had never existed.

"O-Okay. I'm going." I say giving up.

* * *

A/N:  
There wasn't really much in this chapter but next chapter won't be like this. Don't be mad...

And thanks to everyone for reviewing my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud's POV

'_Oh, there she is…_' I thought as I spotted Tifa working in the bar, her back facing me.

"Tifa." I call out to her softly.

She immediately turns around to see me. She gives me a smile and it doesn't take me much time to realize that her smile is forced. I try to stop myself from frowning.

"Oh… hi Cloud." she says without looking at me.

"Why are you avoiding me?" ask her but I already knew why.

"I …am not! What made you think that?" she replies _pretending _to be annoyed but she looks nervous instead. This time I do frown.

"Tifa. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying Cloud!" she says in an irritated voice.

"Tifa." I warn her. She tries to lie again but stops when she sees that I am not giving up.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I ask her again.

She then sighs. "I don't want to. I just… I feel really...really awkward around you since you said that…that you..." she trails off without completing her sentence but I understand what she is talking about.

I wish I never told her about my feelings for her. I should've known this would happen. If only I hadn't…

"Tifa… I _don't _want everything to be awkward. Can't everything go back to normal again? Can't be friends again like we used to?" I sigh.

"I'm sorry Cloud but… I think it is gonna take me some time." she says sadly, looking at the ground as if she was ashamed of what she just said.

I feel regret, anger and most of all hurt. The childhood friend that was always by my side now felt ashamed to be even my friend. Our friendship was always something I cherished though I never admitted it to anyone. I don't want our friendship too end so suddenly but I know I have to give her some time to think. Maybe everything will be okay between us after that. She'll understand that I won't try to so anything stupid again.

So I say to her,"I can understand Tifa but please don't let everything between us be ruined because of anything."

"…I'll try." She says softly, looking up at me.

I remember something. "And.. um,by the way, did you tell Yuffie about what happened yesterday?" I ask Tifa remembering the sad look Yuffie gave me when she left.

"Did she... did she say anything?" she asks, not answering my own question but her nervousness gave me the answer.

"It is okay. I'm not mad at you. It was just the way she was looking at me when she left. It was as if got the stigma again." I say laughing, hoping she would laugh too though the comment wasn't that much funny. Instead I notice a frown form on her face when she hears the word 'stigma'. I become confused. I wonder if I said the wrong thing. Why is she acting like that?I don't think the stigma will be a problem anymore because _he _is gone. Has she not let go of the past yet?

"What's wrong Tifa?" I ask, her unusual behavior confusing me. She has always been the cheerful one. She was never like this. Or maybe I am just overreacting about this.

"Um, no, nothing is wrong." she says looking into my eyes. I immediately blush, forgetting about what we were talking about and look down to hide my pink colored cheeks. I need to stop feeling like this. She...she doesn't return my feelings. She doesn't love me. I don't want everything between us to be worse than it already is.

I look up at her when my blush finally recedes. "Well, I'm going to some deliveries. Okay?"

" Yeah sure Cloud. When will you be back...?"

"All the deliveries I have today are in Kalm so they are not gonna take much time. I'll be back way before dinner."

"Okay, bye Cloud" she says.

"Bye."

I turn around and walk towards the door. As I open it Tifa calls out my name.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?" I say without turning back to her.

"Take care." she says.

This time I turn around and give her a small smile.

"I will." I say lightly and open the door to do the deliveries as quickly as possible and return home to our family.

* * *

A/N:

I know it took me a while to update but I've been _so _busy with exams and whatnot. I hope you liked this chapter.

Why did Tifa behave strangely when she heard about the stigma? Is the past still haunting her? Or is it something else...?

Thanks again to everyone who reviews this story. R&R please:) I LOVE REVIEWS:) Oh, and if you notice some kinda mistake then please point it out for me, I'll be glad. I didn't really proofread this chapter well. Constructive criticism is welcome too.


	5. Chapter 5

Tifa's POV

I had gone to visit the doctor to know about my condition, hoping I would somehow recover. But the doctor shattered all my hopes by saying that my condition would soon get worse.

"But Miss Lockhart, you have to inform someone about it. You must not keep it hidden from anyone." says the doctor to me.

"I know, I'm sorry. I-I just need some time. I don't know how to do it. Can't it be kept a... a secret?" I ask him, looking down.

"I'm afraid not. It won't do you any good. You have to tell someone... there's no other way. I apologize Miss Lockhart."

"Alright. I'll be going then." I say getting up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Okay. Just remember to inform someone about it." he says as I open the door to leave.

I am lost in my thoughts all the way back home. How could I tell anyone about it? _Who _would I tell? I am so confused about everything. Should I tell Coud? How would he react? He wouldn't hate me, would he? Would he think that he would get sick by _it _whenever he would come near me? I know Cloud is the first person I should talk to but I don't have the courage. I have to tell him. Maybe after some time but I have to because it can't be kept a secret for much time.

I sigh as I reach home. I can see Cloud's bike there. He must have already come home.  
I knock the door. It opens and I can see Cloud.

"You're home. Hi." I smile at him.

"Yeah. Well, where were you?" he asks me as I walk in. I give Marlene and Denzel a smile. They were doing there homework.

"I uh, I went to buy somethings I was in need of." I lie, sitting on the sofa.

I didn't want to lie but I'm not ready to tell him just yet.

"But Tifa, I thought you went to a doctor because you were feeling sick." Marlene says suddenly.

I cringe and I'm sure Cloud is looking at me.

"Doctor? Tifa? Is everything okay?" Cloud asks in concern. I look at Cloud and surely he is watching me with worry clear in his eyes.

"Yeah... I just, I was just vomiting a little for the past few days but don't worry Cloud. I'll be fine. It's nothing." I lie again. I'm just sick of lying.

"Are you sure Tifa? What did the doctor say?"

"He said I'll be okay..."

"Really? Okay...then."

"Yeah." I sigh in relief as he walks away. Then, he suddenly turns around.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Does he know?

"What?" I ask confused.

"Why did you say that you went to buy something?" he asks. He has an intense look in his eyes. I try hard to stop myself from gulping.

"I-I did but I then went to visit the doctor too."

"...Oh...okay... I'm...going to my room to rest a little. Alright?"

"Okay. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Then he goes upstairs to go to his room.

That was close.

When should I tell him? Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe...

* * *

"Dinner is ready. I'm going to call Cloud." I tell Marlene.

"Okay mom." I sigh at he word 'mom'. She just loves to call me 'mom' and Cloud 'dad'. But we are like a family, aren't we? It's not a real family but I am glad I have this 'family'.

I go upstairs and head towards Cloud's room. I knock the door of Cloud's room.

"Cloud!"

The door opens slowly. I see Cloud's face. It looks like was asleep.

"Yeah Teef?"

"Dinner's ready. Come downstairs."

"Okay. You go. I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright." I smile at him. I go back downstairs.

I see Denzel and Marlene are already eating the food.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me and Cloud?"

"Oops, sorry." Marlene says.

"Your lasagna is just too delicious." Denzel says, a little bit of lasagna on his face. I giggle at the sight.

"Okay, I forgive you."

Cloud also comes downstairs a few minutes later.

"Hey Cloud! Tifa made lasagna. It's awesome. You should eat it."

"I will Denzel." Cloud says smiling at him.

Cloud is really like a father of Marlene and Denzel. He had always been close to Denzel. He was a little awkward with Marlene at first. I asked him about it. I thought that maybe we were not enough for him and that made me feel sad. But after some time he became really close to Marlene too. He just needed some time. Maybe I just need some time too, then I'll tell him when I I'm ready. But I wonder if I'll ever feel ready.

"Tifa? Why aren't you eating?" Cloud asks.

"Sorry. Just thinking." I start eating the lasagna.

"Well, you know Tifa. You've been acting really weird lately." Marlene says, continuing to eat.

"I think so too..." Denzel says.

"I agree." Cloud also says.

I sigh irritably.

"I'm just fine. All of you are just overreacting."

"No Tifa. You are lost in your thoughts a lot lately." Denzel says.

"Denzel, I told you I'm fine."

"I know something is wrong Tifa." Marlene says.

Am I really that obvious?

"No! I'm Okay!" I sigh again. I don't even know how many times I've sighed today.

"Okay, okay let's just stop this. Tifa is getting angry." Cloud tries to stop the children.

"Well Tifa we know something is not okay but we'll stop just because we don't like an angry Tifa." Marlene says.

"Just eat your food or else I'm not gonna be very good." I tell the both of them. Then they pay all of their attention to the the food in front of them.

"Tifa, can I take the day off tomorrow?" Cloud asks me. I look up at him.

"Why do you want to, Cloud?"

"I just want to stay at home. Is it okay?"

"Of course! You don't even have to ask me."

"Thanks." he says.

I get up when I finish eating the food. Marlene and Denzel are done eating the food after some time too. Though Cloud eats a lot so it takes him some time. I stand up when he has finally stopped eating.

"Goodnight Tifa." Marlene and Denzel say and go upstairs to their bedrooms to sleep.

"I'll sleep after I wash the dishes." I say.

"I'll do the dishes for you." Cloud says.

"Don't you want to sleep?"

"No, I'm not feeling sleepy. Besides, I slept before dinner. You go sleep."

"Thanks Cloud."

"It's nothing."

I go to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed. I was not able to sleep.

I have to tell him about _it _tomorrow. I fall asleep after a lot of time.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Point out any kinda mistakes for me. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud's POV

I finished washing the dishes after about half an hour, I watched the television but nothing interesting was on.  
I wasn't even paying attention to the television. I was thinking about Tifa's behavior today.

Surely, she had been acting strange lately but today she seemed even more weird.

Does she still feel uncomfortable around me?

She is lost in her thoughts. She _does _smile but her smiles seem kind of... forced.

Bored, I turn the television off and go upstairs. I walk to the children's bedroom to check on them. After opening the door, I see both of them sleeping soundly. I smile and close the door.

I start walking towards my room, feeling sleepy, but stop at Tifa's room.  
I open the door slowly and enter the room. I see her on lying her bed, asleep, not looking much comfortable at all.

I wish she could return my feelings.

I know I asked her for us to be just friends but it's not that easy.

If she doesn't love me, will she find another man?

How will I able to stand the sight of her with someone else?

I sit next to her on the edge of her bed and look down at her face.  
She looks so beautiful.  
I touch her cheek lightly, mesmerized.

Without knowing what I was doing, I lean down towards her face. My lips were hovering above hers.  
I feel her slow and steady breath on my lips.  
I bring my face even more closer to hers and connect my lips to hers, closing my eyes.  
But she suddenly stirs in her sleep.  
I back away, blushing furiously, relieved that she hadn't woken up.

I storm out of her room, I was sure my face was still red.

I just can't believe what I did.

How would she react if she ever found out?  
She was trusting me to be just a friend to her and I just...just kissed her while she was asleep.

I have to stop this. I can't continue doing this. I don't want to lose Tifa's trust.  
She already feels awkward around me.  
I shouldn't make things even more awkward between us.

"What the hell should I do?" I ask myself, frustrated.

I head to my room and lay down on my bed.

Despite my want of sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about how my lips felt against hers.  
I was already longing to taste her lips again.  
How will I ever be able to stop myself?  
I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

After some time, my eyes started drooping and I fell asleep.

* * *

I wake up at the sound of my alarm clock ringing.  
I go to the bathroom and change into a blue tee-shirt and jeans. Then, I go downstairs and into the kitchen to get some water to drink.  
I immediately blush when I see Tifa making breakfast. I remember my foolishness last night.  
But she didn't notice so I have to act like nothing happened.

"Good morning, Tifa" I greet her.

"Yeah, ...morning." I frown at the unusual reply. Usually, she would give me a bright smile and ask me if I had slept well. But I shrug it off. It's just morning greetings, nothing major.

I open the fridge and take a bottle filled with water out. I stand in right front of Tifa and take a swig of water from the bottle when she's watching me.  
If this was a usual day, Tifa would've scolded me for drinking straight from the bottle and not adding the water into a glass because the kids hated it. But she doesn't. And now I'm sure that is an unusual day and Tifa's not in her usual cheery mood. It's still not something major but lately there have been too many situations like these. I have to ask her about it.

I put the bottle back into the fridge and then stand next to Tifa.

"...Tifa, is something wrong...?" I ask her when she turns, her back facing me.

She turns back to face me.

"Huh? oh, no.. everything is okay."

I frown once again. "Tifa," I say, "Why do I find it hard to believe that?"

She glares at me in annoyance. But then she suddenly gives a defeated sigh.

"Okay, you're right. There's something I have been... I have been wanting to tell you..." she answers.

"What is it?" I ask her curiously.

She looks at the kids, who are eating pancakes, and then back at me.

"I think we should go upstairs to talk about that."

"Okay..." I reply wondering what was so important that she couldn't talk about it in front of the kids.

We both go upstairs and inside Tifa's room.

She sits down on her bed and gestures me to sit next to her and I do so.  
She looks really nervous.

"What is it?" I ask Tifa.

"...well, you... you thought that I have been acting strange lately, don't you...?"

"Yes."

She looks at the floor and places her bangs behind her ears.

"...you were right. There is something. I want to tell you about it."

"What is it?"

She wasn't awake last night, was she? Is she going to say that we can't be friends because of what I did last night?

"Please promise me something first..."

"What...?"

"Promise me that you won't hate me after what I tell you."

"Tifa... I can never bring myself to hate you. How can you even think that?" I ask.

"Why? Do you love me?"

I wasn't expecting that question.

"What?"

"I said do you love me, Cloud?"

I shouldn't lie but what if she doesn't like what I say?

"...yes." I answer looking down at the floor.

"Will you still love me after what tell you?" she asks.

"Yes." I say looking at her.

"I wanted to tell you before but I didn't know how to do it."

"Just tell me about it."

I was expecting to hear something like 'We can't be friends anymore' but nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to hear.

"I... I have the... stigma, Cloud"

* * *

A/N: Took a rather long time to update, didn't I? I have a lame excuse. My laptop stopped working and took a bit time to get fixed.  
At first, I thought of writing this chapter in 3rd person but I couldn't explain some things properly. I'm thinking of writing the next chapter in Cloud's POV too, but should I really? How do you think Cloud's gonna react?  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

I changed the summary a little, so you can kinda figure out what's gonna happen in the future chapters. I actually did it in the previous chapter but if you didn't notice then you can read it. If you don't like or understand something in my fic then I'd love some constructive criticism! Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who reviews my story, even those who don't review. It means a lot to me even if you just read my story.


End file.
